PREVISÕES
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma vidente da aldeia zanga oferece à Marguerite a oportunidade de abrir uma porta para seu passado, para algumas de suas vidas passadas.


PREVISÕES  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Adorei ter feito esta fic pelo tema que eu adoro (além do romance de Roxton e Marguerite): vidas passadas. Há algumas cenas de paixão (sexo), se você não gosta desse tipo de leitura ou não tem idade ainda, não leia!  
  
Deixem seus comentários, eles são muito importantes para mim!  
  
Amanhece no platô.  
  
"Ah Vê, eu acho bom que ela seja a metade do que ouvi você dizer!"  
  
"Eu não a conheci Finn, mas meus pais me disseram uma vez que ela nunca errou nenhuma."  
  
"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês vão mesmo fazer isso, quero dizer, os zanga são de confiança e nossos amigos, mas isso já é demais, vocês não acham?"  
  
"Que foi Challenger, está com medo de alguma revelação sinistra?"  
  
"Eu Finn?! Ah claro que não! Que bobagem!"  
  
Marguerite foi acordada por essa conversa entre Finn, Verônica e Challenger.  
  
"Esse dia promete! Será que não poderiam falar mais baixo? Que droga!" Marguerite pensou.  
  
Se havia algo que a deixasse de mais mal humor do que acordar cedo, era acordar cedo graças a conversas aborrecedoras. Isso é muito irritante para ela.  
  
"Bom, se não se pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles!" ela foi dizendo a si mesma enquanto se vestia.  
  
"Bom dia Marguerite!" todos foram dizendo animados. Ela nem respondeu. Foi servir sua xícara de café.  
  
"E então Marguerite, não vem conosco? Ou também está com medo das revelações?" Finn brincou.  
  
Ela pousou com força a xícara na mesa.  
  
"Vocês me acordaram com esse falatório todo. Afinal, digam logo, do que vocês estão falando? Que revelações?"  
  
"Marguerite, eu te contei, lembra?" disse Verônica. "Sobre a curandeira dos zanga. Ela está de volta e nós vamos consultá-la".  
  
A memória de Marguerite foi refrescada. Enquanto tomava seu café se lembrava do que Verônica lhe havia dito antes: uma curandeira que fazia previsões e sabia do passado, mas que vive a maior parte do tempo em uma caverna, uma eremita. "Meio excêntrico e antiquado da parte dela", a herdeira pensou. Algumas vezes por ano ela visita a aldeia para pegar suprimentos e falar com o chefe zanga. "Pode ser interessante" ela continuou pensando.  
  
"E aí, está a fim ou não?" a menina do futuro indagou.  
  
"Ahnnn, mas quem vai? Roxton e Challenger também?"  
  
"Sem chance! Essas curiosidades são coisas de mulheres e Challenger já disse que não acredita nessas coisas e por isso não vai quer ir, não é mesmo?" Finn respondeu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.  
  
A verdade é que Verônica queria perguntar sobre seus pais, mas principalmente sobre o paradeiro de Malone e se algo, futuramente, aconteceria entre eles. Finn não estava muito interessada em saber nada, quer dizer, queria mesmo era escutar o que a curandeira ia dizer para Verônica, estava muito curiosa.  
  
Marguerite pensou na possibilidade de perguntar sobre sua família, sobre o fato de ela ser a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druida e, por quê não, sobre ela e Roxton?! Por isso ela perguntou se os homens iriam.  
  
Mochilas arrumadas, elas desceram, encontrando com Roxton, que estava no "quintal" limpando as armas.  
  
"Bom dia! Será uma miragem ou eu estou atrasado? Marguerite, aonde você vai tão cedo?" ele brincou.  
  
"Nós vamos à aldeia Zanga."  
  
"Bom, esperem um pouco porque já terminei e posso acompanhá-las e..."  
  
"Não precisa!" as três disseram juntas, o que pareceu muito estranho para Roxton.  
  
"Eh... sabe o que é John... é coisa de mulheres, não é conveniente você vir... mas depois eu prometo que te conto tudo, está bem? Tchau, nos vemos no fim do dia!"  
  
"Coisa de mulheres? Cada dia eu entendo menos essas três..." o caçador pensou.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Assai! Tudo bem? Onde ela está?" Verônica foi logo perguntando ao ver a amiga na aldeia.  
  
"Venham comigo, ela está na cabana de meu pai."  
  
A mulher conversava baixo com o pai de Assai quando elas chegaram, a conversa, aliás, foi interrompida pela presença delas.  
  
"Nada de especial, eu esperava algo melhor" Marguerite pensou enquanto examinava com os olhos a vidente. Era apenas uma mulher de idade, mais ou menos da idade de Summerlee, magra, trajes simples, nada de extraordinário.  
  
"Desculpe tê-la decepcionado, Marguerite" a mulher disse, para o espanto de Marguerite. As outras não entenderam nada. "Eu já sei porque vieram. Peço que me dêem licença porque quero falar primeiro com Verônica."  
  
Todo mundo foi saindo, menos Finn que ficou sorrindo, esperando que a vidente começasse.  
  
"Eu disse todo mundo mocinha, você também terá de sair, está bem?" a mulher disse sorrindo docemente para Finn.  
  
"É que eu... ahn... com licença" ela foi saindo. "Não esquece de me contar tudo depois Vê" ela cochichou para a amiga, que sorriu diante do comportamento da garota.  
  
.................................  
  
Do lado de fora, Marguerite e Finn esperavam ansiosas.  
  
"O que foi aquilo lá que ela te falou? De ter te decepcionado?"  
  
"Eu não sei Finn! Eu pensei comigo mesma que ela era muito simples perto do que eu havia imaginado e parece que ela leu meus pensamentos, sei lá, para ter dito aquilo!"  
  
"Também, com essa cara que você sempre faz, não é muito difícil imaginar que você tenha pensado isso!"  
  
"Ora Finn, que cara é essa?"  
  
Finn a imitou e elas começaram a rir, com Marguerite dizendo que não é assim que ela faz não.  
  
Verônica chegou, estava radiante, o rosto iluminado por um lindo sorriso.  
  
"Mas já? Você não ficou nem cinco minutos lá!" estranhou Marguerite.  
  
"Ela disse para você entrar agora."  
  
"Vê, agora me conta tudo, eu quero saber!"  
  
.........................................  
  
"Com licença?"  
  
"Entre, Marguerite, e sente-se aqui. Eu sei o que quer saber, mas não é como vocês pensam. Eu não sou um livro de respostas e para muitas das perguntas que você tem, a resposta ainda não pode vir por não ser o momento. Mas fique tranqüila, criança, tudo será respondido, não hoje, mas a seu tempo."  
  
Diante disso então, o que Marguerite iria dizer? Calou-se e esperou que a mulher prosseguisse.  
  
"Marguerite, feche seus olhos..."  
  
Ela obedeceu.  
  
"Agora, abra..."  
  
"Oh meu Deus!" foi o que Marguerite conseguiu dizer. Ela já não estava mais com a mulher na aldeia. Estava em um quarto muito luxuoso, imenso, com uma mobilha antiga, finíssima. Ela estava sentada diante de uma cômoda, olhando- se diante de um espelho. "Nada mal mesmo" . Estava usando um vestido antigo, do século 15, com direito a espartilho e tudo. Parecia uma rainha. E ela quase morreu ao ver as jóias que estava usando e um monte mais em uma caixa em cima do móvel. Ela adorou. "Não quero nunca mais sair daqui", pensou consigo mesma.  
  
De repente, Marguerite foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Ela quase saltou da cadeira com o susto. Era uma voz feminina, familiar.  
  
"Majestade, podemos entrar?"  
  
"Majestade? Estou gostando mesmo desse sonho hehehehe. Pode entrar!"  
  
Foi indescritível a reação de Marguerite ao ver entrar Verônica acompanhada de Finn, vestidas como empregadas.  
  
"Majestade, viemos prepara-la para receber as visitas da tarde" disse Verônica. "Ah é mesmo? Preparar o quê?"  
  
"Ora majestade, o de sempre: seu banho, separar suas roupas, suas jóias" disse Finn.  
  
"Ummmm esse sonho é muito bom mesmo, melhor do que eu pensei. Ahnnn como é mesmo o nome de vocês?"  
  
As moças estranharam um pouco a pergunta. A que Marguerite pensava ser Finn, disse se chamar Fabrina e a que era Verônica, Valquíria.  
  
"Ah claro, que memória a minha..."  
  
Depois de pronta, Marguerite foi para uma sala de reuniões. E para sua surpresa, ela estava em um castelo. O seu castelo.  
  
Um guarda no canto da porta tocou a corneta para anuncia-la.  
  
"Sua majestade, a rainha Elizabeth!" Ao ouvirem isso, todos se curvaram. Marguerite estava começando a entender as coisas.  
  
Estavam esperando-na Challenger e Malone (ou quem quer que fossem!). Challenger, agora Elliot, é seu ministro e Malone, agora Rodolfo, o escrivão. Elliot estava falando sobre ataques, guerras, estratégias, coisas aborrecedoras para ela.  
  
Então Marguerite fingiu estar indisposta para poder sair dali, disse que continuariam depois, assim que ela se sentisse melhor.  
  
Ela caminhou pelo palácio, chegando até um lindo jardim. Desses com labirintos bem cuidados. E muitas rosas, todas vermelhas, exalando um perfume delicioso. Mais à frente, havia um carramanchão, umas cadeiras com uma mesa, onde parecia estar servido o chá da tarde.  
  
Havia alguns empregados cuidando do jardim e ela pediu que se retirassem. Antes de ir direto para a mesa tomar seu chá, ela parou para contemplar o lugar: era realmente maravilhoso, praticamente encantado, como nos contos de fadas. Mas era tudo muito confuso para ela.  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém a abraçou calorosamente por trás, falando bem baixinho em seu ouvido "Chegou cedo meu amor..."  
  
"Oh Roxton..." quando ela se virou, quase caiu para trás ao ver Roxton todo pomposo, vestido como um... "Ah meu Deus! O capitão da guarda real!" ela pensou.  
  
"Meu amor, vamos para outro lugar? Você sabe que aqui é arriscado, se nos verem..."  
  
Ele a levou para dentro do labirinto. Marguerite sentiu-se inebriada com aquele cheiro de rosas e mais o perfume de Roxton.  
  
Então ele a apertou contra uma das paredes verdes do labirinto, beijando-a com uma paixão louca, selvagem, desenfreada. Em seguida ele levantou uma de suas pernas enquanto a acariciava, enroscando-a em seu corpo sedento do dela.  
  
Agora Marguerite entendia porque a rainha Elizabeth nunca se casou, mas sempre manteve por perto o capitão da guarda real (ancestral "do meu Roxton", como ela disse a si mesma) e ele realmente era muito bom, bom mesmo.  
  
"Elizabeth?" ele disse enquanto lambia e beijava o pescoço dela, arrepiando toda a espinha dela.  
  
"Diz amor..."  
  
"Marguerite?" era a voz da vidente. "Bom demais para ser verdade", ela pensou. "Prossiga Marguerite, prossiga..."  
  
Agora ela estava deitada em uma cama, quentinha e confortável. Fazia um pouco de frio, mas ela se sentia protegida e agasalhada porque alguém a abraçava por trás. Ela virou-se suavemente: era Roxton.  
  
O encanto daquele momento foi rompido quando bateram na porta. "Ah de novo não!" ela pensou. Roxton embrulhou-se em um dos lençóis (ele estava nu) e abriu só um pedacinho da porta para saber o que era. Alguém falou algo que ela não entendeu direito, parecia francês.  
  
Roxton voltou para a cama e a abraçou novamente....  
  
"Bonjour mon amour, ça va?" ele disse.  
  
"Ummmm Roxton em francês consegue ser ainda melhor... Vamos ver onde me meti agora...."  
  
Eles ficaram se beijando um tempão e quando a coisa estava esquentando...  
  
"Isabelle, você sabe que minha mãe vem daqui a algumas horas... Temos que nos arrumar... nós e a pequena Anne..."  
  
"Pequena quem?" ela pensou.  
  
Não tendo outro remédio, Marguerite foi se arrumar. Quando saiu do quarto, quase foi derrubada pela pequena menina que se agarrou a suas pernas.  
  
"Mamãe!!! Eu quero ficar bem bonita para quando vier a vovó..."  
  
Marguerite ficou emocionada. A menina lembrava muito Finn, mas com os cabelos de Marguerite, olhos azuis, tão delicadinha, tão meiga.  
  
"Mas é claro meu docinho, vai ficar mais bonita que a mamãe!!!"  
  
A menina sorriu. "Não, eu quero ficar igual à mamãe!!! Deixa eu passar aquele cheirinho vermelho mamãe?"  
  
"Cheirinho vermelho?" ela pensou. "Ah deve ser aquele perfume do frasco vermelho. Mas é claro meu bem, vamos vestir você primeiro!"  
  
Quando os três desceram, Marguerite já nem se surpreendeu, afinal, depois de tudo que haviam visto, já não faltava mais nada.  
  
Lá estava a mãe de Roxton, uma senhora que Marguerite não reconheceu, acompanhada de seu marido (era o Challenger!). Se isso não a surpreendeu, é porque ela não havia visto tudo. Roxton falou:  
  
"Meu amor, seu pai chegou..."  
  
A pequena Anne correu para abraçar o velhinho que caminhava até eles com dificuldade.  
  
"Vovô!!!"  
  
"Ah não, é o Summerlee" ela disse a si mesma, desmaiando em seguida.  
  
"Marguerite? Volte..."  
  
Era a voz da vidente.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
Ela abriu os olhos assustada.  
  
"Mas eu..."  
  
"Antes que diga qualquer coisa deixe-me explicar uma coisa: não fui eu quem escolheu o que você veria. Essas imagens foram mostradas a você por algum motivo que talvez você ignore, mas com certeza, há um motivo por trás disso. Nada é por acaso, disso você sabe. Marguerite, todos as pessoas que se amam, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre estão conectadas, como se fossem peças de um jogo. O jogo não funciona se faltar uma peça. Não se esqueça disso, agora vá."  
  
"Ihhhh demorou menos que a Vê!!! Aposto que ela não falou nada de interessante!!"  
  
"É Finn, você tem razão, nada mesmo" ela disse sem escutar o que estava dizendo, ainda pensando no que havia visto.  
  
Finn e Verônica foram o caminho todo falando do que Verônica havia visto, somente coisas sobre Ned, nada sobre seus pais, infelizmente. Marguerite ficou calada. Na casa, durante o jantar, Marguerite também não falou nada. Roxton já estava preocupado.  
  
Ela foi para a sacada e sentou-se no sofá, olhando as estrelas. Era a deixa que Roxton estava esperando.  
  
"Marguerite, tem alguma coisa errada? Você voltou tão calada da aldeia... a vidente..."  
  
"Roxton, eu estava pensando..."  
  
"No quê?"  
  
Ela chegou bem pertinho do ouvido dele, falando bem baixinho.  
  
"Que eu amo você demais... e que eu sempre quero estar com você... sempre..." Ele sorriu. "Eu te amo Marguerite, nós sempre estaremos juntos, não se preocupe. Todos os dias de nossas vidas, eu juro..."  
  
"Eu sei John."  
  
É, realmente ela sabia mais do que nunca disso.  
  
"John... vou me deitar agora... posso espera-lo mais tarde?" Ela disse em um tom de cumplicidade.  
  
"Eu me ofereceria se você não dissesse nada, não duvide..."  
  
FIM!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
